


to debate current events

by dulldork



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Hamilton - Miranda, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, yeet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 23:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulldork/pseuds/dulldork
Summary: a reincarnation au that honestly needs some work.‘reincarnation is the norm, and people usually have their revelations by the time they’re 18, but some people prefer not to pay attention to their revelation(s), as people can have many past lives. hamilton the musical exists. people are usually open about their past lives considering it’s pretty common.’





	1. pardon me, are you aaron bauer, sire?

__A.Ham(Alexander Worthington) - @fightme

A.Burr(Aaron Bauer) - @adotbauer

G.Wash(Gregory Worthington) - @g.worth

J.Mads(Jamison Hannock) - @latteforbed

Emily Bauer(Aaron’s sister) - @emmynigma

 

**_g.worth created the chat ‘book club’_ **

**_g.worth added @latteforbed @adotbauer & @fightme to ‘book club’_ **

 

g.worth: hello this is greg from book club

 

latteforbed: hi

 

adotbauer: hello

 

g.worth: This is just so i can update you all on meetings but if you’d like to chat that’s fine

 

latteforbed: okay, and i’m james 

 

adotbauer: i’m aaron

 

g.worth: nice to meet you all

 

fightme: ten bucks says you wrote y’all and then changed it

 

g.worth: I am not giving you ten dollars Alex

 

fightme: then martha will

 

g.worth: No she won’t

 

adotbauer: so i assume you know each other

 

g.worth: He’s my son

 

fightme: notcha son

 

latteforbed: i think your are

 

g.worth: He is

 

fightme: defeat will never come

 

adotbauer: aren’t more people supposed to join the book club? the flyer said about ten people so far

 

g.worth: They couldn’t show up to the first meeting for reasons I don’t know

adotburr: may i know their names?

 

g.worth: I don’t see why not, Alex?

 

fightme: us four, samuel stephens, jonathan smiths, anya shostak, minase kosuke, caroline bowen, and william kirkland

 

fightme: but a jonah robinson is still waiting for your reply dad

 

g.worth: See I’m his dad

 

latteforbed: why does alex have your information for the club?

 

g.worth: Because it was his idea and he wanted to

 

fightme: don’t expose me like that

 

adotbauer: samuel stephens? i know him

 

latteforbed: really?

 

adotbauer: yeah he was a close friend in grade school

 

adotbauer: we lost contact after i started college

 

fightme: wait aaron

 

adotbauer: yeah?

 

fightme: your name is aaron bauer right?

 

adotbauer: yes? why?

 

fightme: are you  _ the _ aaron bauer

 

latteforbed: what’s going on

 

g.worth: Oh no

 

adotbauer: um,,,,,,

 

fightme: YOU ARE AMAZING OH MY GOODNESS HOW WERE YOU EVEN ALLOWED TO APPLY THAT QUICKLY? YOU’RE MY ABSOLUTE HERO!!!

 

latteforbed: what’d i miss?

 

adotbauer: i’m kind of a prodigy?

 

g.worth: Okay alex chill

 

fightme: dad you chill

 

latteforbed: hold up, wait a minute 

 

latteforbed: i’m interested

 

adotbauer: i’m more interested in the fact that you’ve made four subtle musical references out of the nine times you’ve messaged in this chat

 

latteforbed: i’m  _ even  _ more interested how you recognized them

 

adotbauer: well one of the musicals is too popular to not recognize and the other i know from being tech in a production for

 

fightme: ???

 

latteforbed: Hamilton and In The Heights

 

fightme: oH

 

latteforbed: to answer your question aaron, i’m a theatre nerd and i was about to make another but imma save it for later, also: yOUR USERNAME

 

latteforbed: glad i got that out

 

latteforbed: now what’s about you being a prodigy

 

adotbauer: i got accepted into stanford when i was 11 not something i want to talk about

 

latteforbed: okay i get it

 

adotbauer: alex, why’d you say ‘oH’ to Hamilton and ITH; where’s greg?

 

g.worth: I was saving the pasta from burning

 

fightme: well i’m the reincarnation of a pianist most previously, but my first life was…

 

latteforbed: wait for it

 

fightme: alexander hamilton

 

adotbauer: jamie(can i call you that) you’re back at it

 

fightme: again with the musicals references

 

latteforbed: i’m calling you out on your stale meme(sure ay-ay-ron)

fightme: fiGHT ME 

 

adotbauer: don’t call me that

 

fightme: i sAID fiGHT ME

 

latteforbed: i’m ignoring you

 

fightme: exCUSE YOU I HAVE BEEN SECRETARY OF STATE AND TREASURY AND EVEN VICE PRESIDENT

 

latteforbed: i’ve been president

 

g.worth: While we’re at it should we say our past lives(major/favorite ones) for the sake of it? 

 

adotbauer: sure if everyone is fine with it

 

latteforbed: i don’t mind but don’t freak out

 

fightme: sure

 

g.worth: Okay who starts

 

latteforbed: i vote aaron

 

adotbauer: why me?

 

latteforbed: i’m interested

 

adotbauer: that works for me ooo

 

latteforbed: wHY WOULKD YOU SAY THAT 

 

adotbauer: shush jamie they don’t get it don’t ruin this for me

 

latteforbed: ...o k a y

 

adotbauer: anyway in my past lives that were my favorites were a jazz player a couple lives ago and that one weird one where in the end i was being framed as a serial killer and died the next day

 

adotbauer: and maybe the time i was a lawyer in a war but that one is fuzzy

 

fightme: revolutionary?

 

adotbauer: nah civil

 

fightme: ah

 

latteforbed: well the one where i actually did something in i was james madison

 

g.worth: I don’t like saying this much but it’s only fair

 

fightme: HERE COMES THE GENERAL

 

latteforbed: oh yikes sire what a coincidence 

 

adotbauer: oh i’m on the outs here

 

g.worth: What do you mean?

 

fightme: @adotbauer i think you’re hiding something 

 

latteforbed: are you okay? is anyone with you?

 

fightme: c’mon prodigy of stanford college

 

adotbauer: Hello this is Emma, Aaron’s older sister.

 

adotbauer: Aaron won’t be available for a little bit, sorry for the inconvenience.

 

adotbauer: Goodbye!

 

fightme: oh yikes i wonder what happened

 

latteforbed: i’m worried

 

g.worth: As am I James

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**_private chat between @adotbauer and @emmynigma_ **

 

emmynigma: what happened lil bro?

 

emmynigma: please reply

 

adotbauer: they’re talking about their past lives and guess what

 

adobauer: they’re hamilton, madison, and washington

 

adotbauer: so i panicked

 

emmynigma: you didn’t ‘panic’ you had a freaking panic attack

 

emmynigma: you haven’t had any of those since you finished college

 

adotbauer: but now memories are being dug up

 

emmynigma: any in particular?

 

adotbauer: i KILLED one of them sis

 

emmynigma: i know bro i’ve listened to the musical

 

adotbauer: how will they react??? i was his best friend

 

adotbauer: i regret it so much now but back then i was so  _ smug  _ about it

 

adotbauer: i literally made everyone close to me live’s even more horrible by killing him

 

emmynigma: calm down, breathe

 

adotbauer: okay

 

emmynigma: you could not tell them

 

adotbauer: but i have to by my moral standards

 

emmynigma: what moral standards?

 

adotbauer: very funny

 

emmynigma: go for it aaron, it’s just a group chat, you can leave if you’re uncomfortable and block their numbers if things go bad

 

adotbauer: you’re right

 

emmynigma: of course i am, i’m your older sister

 

emmynigma: now do it

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**_chat ‘book club’_ **

 

fightme: this is probably my fault

 

fightme: i probably brought back horrible memories that wouldn’t have happened otherwise

 

g.worth: It’s not your fault Alexander

 

adotbauer: yeah it’s mine

 

latteforbed: the was really ominous

 

adotbauer: alex was right i wasn’t telling you all something

 

fightme: (y’all)

 

adotbauer: i’m from california cap it

 

fightme: okayyy

 

adotbauer:  _ anyway _ i’m going to say something and then leave for you all to process it,  _ please  _ only re-add me if you’re going to talk civilly to me?

 

g.worth: I’m worried with how this is going but go ahead

 

fightme: whoa you’re taking forever dude

 

latteforbed: wait for it

 

fightme: i thought aaron said to stop

 

latteforbed: i can’t help that i’m just nON-STOP

 

adotbauer: in a past life i was aaron burr jr. that is my second least favorite life i have lived, and it’s my own fault, and my most regretful life. i killed  _ you _ alexander, because i was petty and cowardly, not thinking past my anger and fear. yes, later on in that life i regretted i had shot you, but for selfish reasons. i personally do not care to identify aaron burr as my past life, as there have been many more happier, successful, kinder lifetimes i’ve had. personally i believe no apology covers what has been done, and this is very much belated, but i am truly sorry for shooting you and hurting those close to you-even though you were the only person that considered a friend that considered me a friend back

 

**_@adotbauer has left the chat_ **

  
  


**bloopers:**

 

fightme: ten bucks says you wrote y’all and then changed it

 

g.worth: I am not giving you ten dollars Alex

 

g.worth: (MY POOR SOUTHERN HEART)

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

fightme: alexander hamilton

 

latteforbed: holy SHIT holY SHIT hoLY SHIT hOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT

 

adotbauer: /what’s your damage jamie/

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

emmynigma: you could not tell them

 

adotbauer: but i have to by my moral standards and the author needs me to for drama™

 

~~~~~~~~~~


	2. coca-cola gummies and a laptop

A.Ham(Alexander Worthington) - @fightme

   A.Burr(Aaron Bauer) - @adotbauer

G.Wash(Gregory Worthington) - @g.worth

J.Mads(Jamison Hannock) - @latteforbed

Paul Bauer(Aaron’s dad) - @mainmanmania 

Grace Bauer(Aaron’s mom) - @amazinggrace 

Samantha Bauer(Aaron’s second oldest sister) - @sandman(tha) 

Martha Bauer-Hampton(Aaron’s oldest sister) - @smartha 

Emily Bauer(Aaron’s older sister) - @emmynigma

  
  
  


**_chat ‘book club’ 22:17 EST_ **

 

latteforbed: that was somewhat expected

 

fightme: hOW

 

latteforbed: expect the unexpected

 

g.worth: i could never expect that

 

fightme: he does know i forgave him? right?

 

latteforbed: yeah he does but he doesn’t forgive himself most likely

 

fightme: that-

 

fightme: he  _ is  _ a prodigy right?

 

fightme: because he’s being stupid

 

g.worth: Aaron bauer is not solely Aaron burr obviously

 

latteforbed: and we’re reasonable people and not gonna judge him for what aaron salty burr did

 

fightme: invite him back

 

**_@g.worth invited @adotbauer to ‘book club’_ **

 

g.worth: Do you wanna talk or ignore it

 

adotbauer: depends will i be upset

 

latteforbed: probably not

 

fightme: i forgave burr, and i know bauer is different from burr, so you can forgive yourself 

 

fightme: and chill out i wouldn’t judge for past lives

 

adotbauer: ‘fightme’ told me chill out jamie

 

latteforbed: don’t listen to him, listen to me and let’s chill+watch musical bootlegs

 

g.worth: Yeah we are all good

 

adotbauer: oh 

 

adotbauer: okay

 

adotbauer: i’m very relieved

 

fightme: good!

 

latteforbed: now can i bring up how greg was ‘saving the pasta’

 

g.worth: That gives me an idea 

 

**_@g.worth changed their screenname to @gregpastahero_ **

 

fightme: please don’t

 

latteforbed: please do

 

adotbauer: so what happened?

 

gregpastahero: alex meant to make pasta so he started it

 

gregpastahero: and then he got distracted by rachel the dog and the chat

 

gregpastahero: and i sensed food in danger so i saved it in the nick of time

 

fightme: that’s one too many ‘ands’

 

adotbauer: we are texting?

 

fightme: fight me on it

 

adotbauer: no thanks

 

latteforbed: welp i gotta sleep i have the early shift i forgot

 

fightme: it’s only 10?

 

gregpastahero: that’s a perfectly normal time to sleep alex

 

fightme: sorry

 

adotbauer: how late do you sleep?

 

fightme: now it’s 3am

 

fightme: but summers as a kid i’d stay up until 6 

 

latteforbed: yikes. i’m going to sleep now though the morning rush is horrible 

 

fightme: wait one last time: where do you work?

 

latteforbed: i don’t have to, but kardia coffee house

 

fightme: nice

 

latteforbed: goodnight!

 

gregpastahero: g’night

 

adotbauer: bonne nuit

 

fightme: night!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**_‘bauer brood’ chat 22:38 EST_ **

 

**_with @mainmanmania @amazinggrace @sandman(tha) @smartha @emmynigma & @adotbauer_ **

 

adotbauer: *internally screaming*

 

smartha: what is it?

 

adotbauer: how’d you reply so fast?

 

smartha: it’s seven, ben is asleep, i can relax

 

adotbauer: okay

 

smartha: now why are you screaming?

 

adotbauer: i met some people from one of my past lives

 

adotbauer: and i KILLED one of them

 

smartha: nice

 

smartha: *yikes

 

smartha: i take it went well?

 

adotbauer: yeah how’d you know

 

smartha: you actually are talking about it

 

smartha: instead of hiding away from the world

 

smartha: with a bucket of coca-cola gummies and your laptop

 

adotbauer: s t o p  e x p o s i n g m e

 

sandman(tha): i heard aaron’s being exposed

 

adobauer: now why are you up at 3 am

 

adotbauer: don’t you have a shoot tomorrow

 

sandman(tha): yeah but that means i’ll just have to spend more time with my makeup artist

 

sandman(tha): and maaaaaan his face is gorgeous 

 

smartha: what about dario and henrique? 

 

sandman(tha): pssshhhhh they like him too

 

sandman(tha): that’s why they hired him anyway

 

sandman(tha): apparently he knew dario in college so he thinks it’s just friend rights

 

sandman(tha): nope, it’s that i’m the best at picking people up

 

smartha: yeah we know

 

adotbauer: i’m feeling attacked by marty

 

sandman(tha): ok lemme scroll up

 

sandman(tha): oohhh get it bro

 

adotbauer: shut up sandman

 

adotbauer: i can still expose you on your marvel addiction

 

adotbauer: then they’ll be modeling you with sexy marvel costume rip-offs

 

sandman(tha): don’t you dare

 

adotbauer: i won’t

 

smartha: so who exactly was it(reincarnations)

 

adotbauer: well,,,,

 

sandman(tha): so?

 

adotbauer: alexander hamilton(WHO I KILLED), george washington, and james madison

 

smartha: oh nice

 

smartha: *yikes

 

sandman(tha): marty i’m doubting that 

 

smartha: shut your trap

 

adotbauer: where are mum and dad?

 

adotbauer: would have usually joined the conversation by now

 

sandman(tha): probably asleep

 

sandman(tha): they’re visiting russia remember?

 

smartha: oh yeah

 

adotbauer: i forgot

 

adotbauer: help em passed out on the couch and i want to watch bootlegs what do i do?

 

sandman(tha): you sit on her or watch it on yout laptop

 

sandman(tha): *your

 

adotbauer: laptop it is

 

adotbauer: goodnight!

 

sandman(tha): nyx

 

smartha: goodnight!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**_‘book club’ chat 6:05 am EST_ **

 

latteforbed: alex wtf

 

gregpastahero: What did he do?

 

latteforbed: he showed up at my work and ordered 15 shots of black, no decaf

 

latteforbed: and then made sure i was the one serving him

 

gregpastahero: So the normal?

 

latteforbed: yes? i guess? 

 

adotbauer: shhhh talk leeesssssss

 

adotbauer: sleeeeep mooooooore

 

adotbauer: don’t let them know you stayed up past four

 

latteforbed: just mute the chat

 

adotbauer: no thanks

 

adotbauer: i got to get ready for work anyway so

 

adotbauer: ciao 

 

gregpastahero: So James what are your plans(after work)

 

latteforbed: i have a meeting with a friend at a different coffee shop which i find ironic 

 

gregpastahero: Ah

 

latteforbed: this is very awkward isn't it?

 

gregpastahero: Yep

 

latteforbed: are you into musicals sir?

 

gregpastahero: Not really

 

latteforbed: well then it's time to be cultured

 

latteforbed: i'm sending you a list

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**_private chat between @latteforbed and @gregpastahero 6:23 EST_ **

 

latteforbed: sir you need to listen to musicals

 

latteforbed: i suggest starting with hamilton because you're apart of it

 

latteforbed: but then listen to in the heights, heathers, the great comet, les mis, phantom of the opera, dear evan hansen, be more chill, grease, waitress, etc.

 

latteforbed: not necessarily in that order but look up what they're about and then listen

 

gregpastahero: Okay???

 

latteforbed: then after you've finished hamilton we can go watch it on broadway 

 

gregpastahero: Wouldn't that cost 500?

 

latteforbed: nah more but i got it covered

 

gregpastahero: You don't have to do that James

 

latteforbed: but i kinda want to? i have the money to, and it's making myself and others feel good

 

gregpastahero: Okay then James

 

latteforbed: great! tell me when you’re listening to it so i can come over and watch your reaction

 

latteforbed: i already missed aaron’s so i need yours and alexanders

 

gregpastahero: Sure how long is it?

 

latteforbed: 46 songs. 2 hours. 22 minutes.

latteforbed: AND THEN THE CUT SONGS

 

latteforbed: which adds another 30 minutes

 

gregpastahero: Then I can listen to it tonight, would that work?

 

latteforbed: sure! what’s your address? 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**_private chat between @latteforbed and @adotbauer 23:36 EST_ **

 

latteforbed: {ohmylord.png}

 

adotbauer: you made him listen to the musical i take it?

 

latteforbed: yep.

 

adotbauer: ah

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_bloopers:_ **

 

adotbauer: and i KILLED one of them

 

smartha:  nice job bro i bet he deserved it

 

~~~~~~~~

 

adotbauer: don’t you have a shoot tomorrow

 

sandman(tha): no i don’t have to shoot people

 

sandman(tha): but if jean’s makeup artist says one more thing about my hair i might have to

 

~~~~~~~~

 

gregpastahero: Wouldn't that cost 500?

 

latteforbed: nah more but i got it covered

gregpastahero: That’s too much to ask

 

gregpastahero: Wait I forgot you’re /loaded/

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. brOthErs and sIstErs

Margarita Schuyler(Alicia Tequila Kirkland) - @limeandsaltshots

Angelica Schuyler (Lukas Tomasson) - @luktom

Eskil Tommasson(a.schuy younger brother) - @eskillian

Aaron Burr(Aaron Bauer) - @adotbauer

George Washington(Gregory Worthington) - @gregpastahero

James Madison

 

 

private chat between @limeandsaltshots and @luktom 15:09 EST

 

limeandsaltshots: so,,,

 

limeandsaltshots: our brothers leon and eskil are having le sex

 

limeandsaltshots: and we just found out

 

luktom: that sounds about right yeah

 

 

private chat between @limeandsaltshots and @luktom 15:09 EST

 

limeandsaltshots: so,,,

 

limeandsaltshots: our brothers leon and eskil are having le sex

 

limeandsaltshots: and we just found out

 

luktom: that sounds about right yeah

 

limeandsaltshots: cool

 

limeandsaltshots: i’m cia, she/her, and i need a coffee

 

luktom: well i’m lukas, they/them, and so do i

 

limeandsaltshots: there’s this great place i know because a friends friend works there, kardia coffee house?

 

luktom: yeah that place is great

 

limeandsaltshots: cool. meet there in 20?

 

luktom: got it.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

private chat between @limeandsaltshots and @luktom 15:32 EST

 

luktom: cia this is a weird upfront question but i usually say those

 

luktom: were you ever from the revolutionary time period?

 

luktom: because i’m getting a really familiar vibe from you and that was my longest life

 

limeandsaltshots: yeah!

 

limeandsaltshots: i ask those questions too chill

 

limeandsaltshots: by the way, you should apply for college now you are very smart and you have enough credits

 

luktom: yeah but i can’t get a scholarship so what’s the point?

 

limeandsaltshots: lukas, my friend, you are brilliant considering how much i’ve known you

 

limeandsaltshots: i’d riot if you didn’t get a scholarship

 

luktom: okay i’ll try

 

limeandsaltshots: so who were you

 

luktom: what?

 

limeandsaltshots: in the revolutionary time period

 

luktom: oh! angelica schuyler-church

 

limeandsaltshots: oh. my. goodness.

 

limeandsaltshots: IT’S PEGGY!!!!

 

luktom: PEGGY????

 

limeandsaltshots: ANGELICA???

 

luktom: STOP TEXTING SO I CAN HUG YOU

 

limeandsaltshots: OKAY

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

private chat between @luktom and @eskallian 15:47 EST

 

luktom: thank you!!!

 

eskalliam: for what?

 

luktom: i’ll tell you later

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

private chat between @limeandsaltshots and @luktom 15:49 EST

 

luktom: !!!

 

limeandsaltshots: !!!

 

luktom: i can’t believe this is happening!!!!

 

limeandsaltshots: have you run into liza???

 

luktom: i was about to ask you that

 

limeandsaltshots: raise a glass to hoping then

 

luktom: the musical ahhhhhh

 

limeandsaltshots: i love it

 

luktom: though both of us are too young to drink anyway

 

limeandsaltshots: who cares?

 

luktom: i do??? and my brothers???

 

limeandsaltshots: ah

 

limeandsaltshots: well my dad gets piss drunk all the time so idk

 

luktom: cool

 

luktom: who was that?

 

limeandsaltshots: oh it was my dad, i have to head home now

 

luktom: aww

 

limeandsaltshots: well you have my number so we can always chat!

 

luktom: yep!

 

limeandsaltshots: goodbye!!!

 

luktom: goodbye

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

chat ‘book club’ 16:02 EST

 

latteforbed: look

 

latteforbed: {omgluckyandadorable.png}

 

latteforbed: these two were sisters in their past lives

 

latteforbed: one of their dads had to come and stop the cute stuff

 

latteforbed: the one with the pale streaks is still here smiling at their phone

 

gregpastahero: i love it

 

adotbauer: do you know who they were?

 

latteforbed: nope

 

fightme: i dO

 

fightme: {zoomandwin.png}

 

adotbauer: angelica and peggy???

 

fightme: yep!

 

adotbauer: jamie get their phone number quick!!!

 

latteforbed: on it!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

private chat between @latteforbed and @luktom 16:05 EST

 

latteforbed: hey!

 

luktom: two people in one day??? wowow

 

luktom: well i'm glad it's you james, and not thomas or something

 

latteforbed: lol i've run into guess who

 

luktom: thomAS? eLIZA?

 

latteforbed: nope!

 

latteforbed: his excellency, the smol ball of rage, and burr, who is a total sweetheart now

 

luktom: burr? who's he now?

 

latteforbed: aaron bauer

 

luktom: aARON BAUER???

 

latteforbed: yeah he doesn't like the recognition much

 

luktom: well i agree new aaron is a sweetheart

 

latteforbed: oh! i forgot to ask your pronouns!

 

luktom: they/them, thanks!

 

latteforbed: he/him for me!

 

latteforbed: have you already seen the musical?

 

luktom: i've heard it, never gonna see it though

 

latteforbed: i can take you too with greg!

 

latteforbed: {ohmylord.png} his reaction after listening

 

luktom: tbh same

 

latteforbed: rt

 

latteforbed: well my shift is starting again, but do you want the others numbers?

 

luktom: sure!

 

latteforbed: [share contacts @adotbauer, @gregpastahero, @fightme]

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

@luktom created the chat ‘revolutionary squad goals’ 16:08 EST

 

@luktom invited @gregpastahero, @latteforbed, @fightme, @adotbauer, and @limeandsaltshots to the chat ‘revolutionary squad goals’ 16:11 EST

 

luktom: hey! and if you didn't know i'm lukas, they/them, and was angelicAAA

 

gregpastahero: hello lukas! i'm greg, he/him, i was george washington(and i'm actually alex’s dad this time)

 

adotbauer: i'm aaron, i was burr, and he/him

 

adotbauer: lukas i apologise for anything burr has done for angelica, the only thing i share is his memories and knowledge

 

luktom: you don't have to worry about that aaron it's all cool

 

luktom: also a huge fan agkkgkjfkl

 

adotbauer: you can't see but my face is r e d

 

adotbauer: tru -em i nicked aa’s phone to see why he was smiling

 

luktom: em?

 

gregpastahero: emily/emma(idk) is aaron's older sister

 

adotbauer: i'm emma emily bauer gashfhfuf

wtG

 

gregpastahero: ???

 

adotbauer: I HAVE RECLAIMED MY DIGITAL DEVICE

 

luktom: *applause* *croud cheering* *presents a prize*

 

adotbauer: i would like to thank my family, friends and my phone for this opportunity, and will gladly condemn aaron burr to a horrible reputation as well

 

luktom: hear ye hear ye

 

gregpastahero: !!!!!!!!!

 

gregpastahero: you've heard it???

 

luktom: y e a h

 

luktom: even though i was ooc i was bloody l i t

 

adotbauer: omg marry me

 

adotbauer: you used british and american slang in one sentence

 

luktom: take me for brunch first

 

adotbauer: okay, tomorrow? 11:00? i can pick you up

 

luktom: deal, but you'll have to deal with my brothers

 

adotbauer: soon enough you'll have to deal with my sisters, so we're good.

 

gregpastahero: s h i p

 

luktom: i know what that means

 

adotbauer: aren't you forty

 

gregpastahero: shhh it's a secret

 

luktom: it is literally on your birth certificate

 

adotbauer: not much of a secret

 

gregpastahero: i came here to have a good time and i'm honestly feeling attacked

 

adotbauer: lick it up old man

 

luktom: OMG YES

 

adotbauer: what?

 

luktom: H E A T H E R S

 

adotbauer: y e s ?

 

luktom: I l o v e

 

adotbauer: congratulations then

 

gregpastahero: well i know what i'm listening to tonight

 

adotbauer: whoooo

 

luktom: yeeee

 

 

 

 

 

Margarita Schuyler(Alicia Tequila Kirkland) - @limeandsaltshots

Angelica Schuyler (Lukas Tomasson) - @luktom

Eskil Tommasson(a.schuy younger brother) - @eskillian

Aaron Burr(Aaron Bauer) - @adotbauer

George Washington(Gregory Worthington) - @gregpastahero

James Madison

 

 

private chat between @limeandsaltshots and @luktom 15:09 EST

 

limeandsaltshots: so,,,

 

limeandsaltshots: our brothers leon and eskil are having le sex

 

limeandsaltshots: and we just found out

 

luktom: that sounds about right yeah

 

limeandsaltshots: cool

 

limeandsaltshots: i’m cia, she/her, and i need a coffee

 

luktom: well i’m lukas, they/them, and so do i

 

limeandsaltshots: there’s this great place i know because a friends friend works there, kardia coffee house?

 

luktom: yeah that place is great

 

limeandsaltshots: cool. meet there in 20?

 

luktom: got it.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

private chat between @limeandsaltshots and @luktom 15:32 EST

 

luktom: cia this is a weird upfront question but i usually say those

 

luktom: were you ever from the revolutionary time period?

 

luktom: because i’m getting a really familiar vibe from you and that was my longest life

 

limeandsaltshots: yeah!

 

limeandsaltshots: i ask those questions too chill

 

limeandsaltshots: by the way, you should apply for college now you are very smart and you have enough credits

 

luktom: yeah but i can’t get a scholarship so what’s the point?

 

limeandsaltshots: lukas, my friend, you are brilliant considering how much i’ve known you

 

limeandsaltshots: i’d riot if you didn’t get a scholarship

 

luktom: okay i’ll try

 

limeandsaltshots: so who were you

 

luktom: what?

 

limeandsaltshots: in the revolutionary time period

 

luktom: oh! angelica schuyler-church

 

limeandsaltshots: oh. my. goodness.

 

limeandsaltshots: IT’S PEGGY!!!!

 

luktom: PEGGY????

 

limeandsaltshots: ANGELICA???

 

luktom: STOP TEXTING SO I CAN HUG YOU

 

limeandsaltshots: OKAY

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

private chat between @luktom and @eskallian 15:47 EST

 

luktom: thank you!!!

 

eskalliam: for what?

 

luktom: i’ll tell you later

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

private chat between @limeandsaltshots and @luktom 15:49 EST

 

luktom: !!!

 

limeandsaltshots: !!!

 

luktom: i can’t believe this is happening!!!!

 

limeandsaltshots: have you run into liza???

 

luktom: i was about to ask you that

 

limeandsaltshots: raise a glass to hoping then

 

luktom: the musical ahhhhhh

 

limeandsaltshots: i love it

 

luktom: though both of us are too young to drink anyway

 

limeandsaltshots: who cares?

 

luktom: i do??? and my brothers???

 

limeandsaltshots: ah

 

limeandsaltshots: well my dad gets piss drunk all the time so idk

 

luktom: cool

 

luktom: who was that?

 

limeandsaltshots: oh it was my dad, i have to head home now

 

luktom: aww

 

limeandsaltshots: well you have my number so we can always chat!

 

luktom: yep!

 

limeandsaltshots: goodbye!!!

 

luktom: goodbye

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

chat ‘book club’ 16:02 EST

 

latteforbed: look

 

latteforbed: {omgluckyandadorable.png}

 

latteforbed: these two were sisters in their past lives

 

latteforbed: one of their dads had to come and stop the cute stuff

 

latteforbed: the one with the pale streaks is still here smiling at their phone

 

gregpastahero: i love it

 

adotbauer: do you know who they were?

 

latteforbed: nope

 

fightme: i dO

 

fightme: {zoomandwin.png}

 

adotbauer: angelica and peggy???

 

fightme: yep!

 

adotbauer: jamie get their phone number quick!!!

 

latteforbed: on it!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

private chat between @latteforbed and @luktom 16:05 EST

 

latteforbed: hey!

 

luktom: two people in one day??? wowow

 

luktom: well i'm glad it's you james, and not thomas or something

 

latteforbed: lol i've run into guess who

 

luktom: thomAS? eLIZA?

 

latteforbed: nope!

 

latteforbed: his excellency, the smol ball of rage, and burr, who is a total sweetheart now

 

luktom: burr? who's he now?

 

latteforbed: aaron bauer

 

luktom: aARON BAUER???

 

latteforbed: yeah he doesn't like the recognition much

 

luktom: well i agree new aaron is a sweetheart

 

latteforbed: oh! i forgot to ask your pronouns!

 

luktom: they/them, thanks!

 

latteforbed: he/him for me!

 

latteforbed: have you already seen the musical?

 

luktom: i've heard it, never gonna see it though

 

latteforbed: i can take you too with greg!

 

latteforbed: {ohmylord.png} his reaction after listening

 

luktom: tbh same

 

latteforbed: rt

 

latteforbed: well my shift is starting again, but do you want the others numbers?

 

luktom: sure!

 

latteforbed: [share contacts @adotbauer, @gregpastahero, @fightme]

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

@luktom created the chat ‘revolutionary squad goals’ 16:08 EST

 

@luktom invited @gregpastahero, @latteforbed, @fightme, @adotbauer, and @limeandsaltshots to the chat ‘revolutionary squad goals’ 16:11 EST

 

luktom: hey! and if you didn't know i'm lukas, they/them, and was angelicAAA

 

gregpastahero: hello lukas! i'm greg, he/him, i was george washington(and i'm actually alex’s dad this time)

 

adotbauer: i'm aaron, i was burr, and he/him

 

adotbauer: lukas i apologise for anything burr has done for angelica, the only thing i share is his memories and knowledge

 

luktom: you don't have to worry about that aaron it's all cool

 

luktom: also a huge fan agkkgkjfkl

 

adotbauer: you can't see but my face is r e d

 

adotbauer: tru -em i nicked aa’s phone to see why he was smiling

 

luktom: em?

 

gregpastahero: emily/emma(idk) is aaron's older sister

 

adotbauer: i'm emma emily bauer gashfhfuf

wtG

 

gregpastahero: ???

 

adotbauer: I HAVE RECLAIMED MY DIGITAL DEVICE

 

luktom: *applause* *croud cheering* *presents a prize*

 

adotbauer: i would like to thank my family, friends and my phone for this opportunity, and will gladly condemn aaron burr to a horrible reputation as well

 

luktom: hear ye hear ye

 

gregpastahero: !!!!!!!!!

 

gregpastahero: you've heard it???

 

luktom: y e a h

 

luktom: even though i was ooc i was bloody l i t

 

adotbauer: omg marry me

 

adotbauer: you used british and american slang in one sentence

 

luktom: take me for brunch first

 

adotbauer: okay, tomorrow? 11:00? i can pick you up

 

luktom: deal, but you'll have to deal with my brothers

 

adotbauer: soon enough you'll have to deal with my sisters, so we're good.

 

gregpastahero: s h i p

 

luktom: i know what that means

 

adotbauer: aren't you forty

 

gregpastahero: shhh it's a secret

 

luktom: it is literally on your birth certificate

 

adotbauer: not much of a secret

 

gregpastahero: i came here to have a good time and i'm honestly feeling attacked

 

adotbauer: lick it up old man

 

luktom: OMG YES

 

adotbauer: what?

 

luktom: H E A T H E R S

 

adotbauer: y e s ?

 

luktom: I l o v e

 

adotbauer: congratulations then

 

gregpastahero: well i know what i'm listening to tonight

 

adotbauer: whoooo

 

luktom: yeeee

 

 

 

 

 

limeandsaltshots: cool

 

limeandsaltshots: i’m cia, she/her, and i need a coffee

 

luktom: well i’m lukas, they/them, and so do i

 

limeandsaltshots: there’s this great place i know because a friends friend works there, kardia coffee house?

 

luktom: yeah that place is great

 

limeandsaltshots: cool. meet there in 20?

 

luktom: got it.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

private chat between @limeandsaltshots and @luktom 15:32 EST

 

luktom: cia this is a weird upfront question but i usually say those

 

luktom: were you ever from the revolutionary time period?

 

luktom: because i’m getting a really familiar vibe from you and that was my longest life

 

limeandsaltshots: yeah!

 

limeandsaltshots: i ask those questions too chill

 

limeandsaltshots: by the way, you should apply for college now you are very smart and you have enough credits

 

luktom: yeah but i can’t get a scholarship so what’s the point?

 

limeandsaltshots: lukas, my friend, you are brilliant considering how much i’ve known you

 

limeandsaltshots: i’d riot if you didn’t get a scholarship

 

luktom: okay i’ll try

 

limeandsaltshots: so who were you

 

luktom: what?

 

limeandsaltshots: in the revolutionary time period

 

luktom: oh! angelica schuyler-church

 

limeandsaltshots: oh. my. goodness.

 

limeandsaltshots: IT’S PEGGY!!!!

 

luktom: PEGGY????

 

limeandsaltshots: ANGELICA???

 

luktom: STOP TEXTING SO I CAN HUG YOU

 

limeandsaltshots: OKAY

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

private chat between @luktom and @eskallian 15:47 EST

 

luktom: thank you!!!

 

eskalliam: for what?

 

luktom: i’ll tell you later

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

private chat between @limeandsaltshots and @luktom 15:49 EST

 

luktom: !!!

 

limeandsaltshots: !!!

 

luktom: i can’t believe this is happening!!!!

 

limeandsaltshots: have you run into liza???

 

luktom: i was about to ask you that

 

limeandsaltshots: raise a glass to hoping then

 

luktom: the musical ahhhhhh

 

limeandsaltshots: i love it

 

luktom: though both of us are too young to drink anyway

 

limeandsaltshots: who cares?

 

luktom: i do??? and my brothers???

 

limeandsaltshots: ah

 

limeandsaltshots: well my dad gets piss drunk all the time so idk

 

luktom: cool

 

luktom: who was that?

 

limeandsaltshots: oh it was my dad, i have to head home now

 

luktom: aww

 

limeandsaltshots: well you have my number so we can always chat!

 

luktom: yep!

 

limeandsaltshots: goodbye!!!

 

luktom: goodbye

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

chat ‘book club’ 16:02 EST

 

latteforbed: look

 

latteforbed: {omgluckyandadorable.png}

 

latteforbed: these two were sisters in their past lives

 

latteforbed: one of their dads had to come and stop the cute stuff

 

latteforbed: the one with the pale streaks is still here smiling at their phone

 

gregpastahero: i love it

 

adotbauer: do you know who they were?

 

latteforbed: nope

 

fightme: i dO

 

fightme: {zoomandwin.png}

 

adotbauer: angelica and peggy???

 

fightme: yep!

 

adotbauer: jamie get their phone number quick!!!

 

latteforbed: on it!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

private chat between @latteforbed and @luktom 16:05 EST

 

latteforbed: hey!

 

luktom: two people in one day??? wowow

 

luktom: well i'm glad it's you james, and not thomas or something

 

latteforbed: lol i've run into guess who

 

luktom: thomAS? eLIZA?

 

latteforbed: nope!

 

latteforbed: his excellency, the smol ball of rage, and burr, who is a total sweetheart now

 

luktom: burr? who's he now?

 

latteforbed: aaron bauer

 

luktom: aARON BAUER???

 

latteforbed: yeah he doesn't like the recognition much

 

luktom: well i agree new aaron is a sweetheart

 

latteforbed: oh! i forgot to ask your pronouns!

 

luktom: they/them, thanks!

 

latteforbed: he/him for me!

 

latteforbed: have you already seen the musical?

 

luktom: i've heard it, never gonna see it though

 

latteforbed: i can take you too with greg!

 

latteforbed: {ohmylord.png} his reaction after listening

 

luktom: tbh same

 

latteforbed: rt

 

latteforbed: well my shift is starting again, but do you want the others numbers?

 

luktom: sure!

 

latteforbed: [share contacts @adotbauer, @gregpastahero, @fightme]

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

@luktom created the chat ‘revolutionary squad goals’ 16:08 EST

 

@luktom invited @gregpastahero, @latteforbed, @fightme, @adotbauer, and @limeandsaltshots to the chat ‘revolutionary squad goals’ 16:11 EST

 

luktom: hey! and if you didn't know i'm lukas, they/them, and was angelicAAA

 

gregpastahero: hello lukas! i'm greg, he/him, i was george washington(and i'm actually alex’s dad this time)

 

adotbauer: i'm aaron, i was burr, and he/him

 

adotbauer: lukas i apologise for anything burr has done for angelica, the only thing i share is his memories and knowledge

 

luktom: you don't have to worry about that aaron it's all cool

 

luktom: also a huge fan agkkgkjfkl

 

adotbauer: you can't see but my face is r e d

 

adotbauer: tru -em i nicked aa’s phone to see why he was smiling

 

luktom: em?

 

gregpastahero: emily/emma(idk) is aaron's older sister

 

adotbauer: i'm emma emily bauer gashfhfuf

wtG

 

gregpastahero: ???

 

adotbauer: I HAVE RECLAIMED MY DIGITAL DEVICE

 

luktom: *applause* *croud cheering* *presents a prize*

 

adotbauer: i would like to thank my family, friends and my phone for this opportunity, and will gladly condemn aaron burr to a horrible reputation as well

 

luktom: hear ye hear ye

 

gregpastahero: !!!!!!!!!

 

gregpastahero: you've heard it???

 

luktom: y e a h

 

luktom: even though i was ooc i was bloody l i t

 

adotbauer: omg marry me

 

adotbauer: you used british and american slang in one sentence

 

luktom: take me for brunch first

 

adotbauer: okay, tomorrow? 11:00? i can pick you up

 

luktom: deal, but you'll have to deal with my brothers

 

adotbauer: soon enough you'll have to deal with my sisters, so we're good.

 

gregpastahero: s h i p

 

luktom: i know what that means

 

adotbauer: aren't you forty

 

gregpastahero: shhh it's a secret

 

luktom: it is literally on your birth certificate

 

adotbauer: not much of a secret

 

gregpastahero: i came here to have a good time and i'm honestly feeling attacked

 

adotbauer: lick it up old man

 

luktom: OMG YES

 

adotbauer: what?

 

luktom: H E A T H E R S

 

adotbauer: y e s ?

 

luktom: I l o v e

 

adotbauer: congratulations then

 

gregpastahero: well i know what i'm listening to tonight

 

adotbauer: whoooo

 

luktom: yeeee


	4. i ship it

Thomas Jefferson(Mar or Jo Hutcherson-Rossi) - royaltybyheart

Eliza Schuyler-Hamilton(Elizabeth Hamilton) - octaveshigher

Hercules Mulligan(Hector Faucette) - mullerfashion 

Theodosia Burr Sr.(Theodora Jones) - theodora.j

Antonio Churchill - antoniooo

Elijah Churchill - shadybagel

Justin Theodore - pokadotpoker

Kim Stephens - iwriteworldsnotbooks 

Celeste Gold - cynicalsuccess

Tor Long - riflescopes 

Paul Hall - recipefordisaster 

Eliza Parks - parksnrec

Alice Roosevelt - windyuphere 

Chuck ‘Henry’ Lockhart - conwizard

Jerry Sanders - jerryno

Tracy Johnson - t.johnson

  
  


**_theodora.j created the chat ‘study group jones’_ **

 

**_theodora.j added @royaltybyheart @octaveshigher @mullerfashion @antoniooo @shadybagel and ten others to ‘study group jones’_ **

 

theodora.j: hello everyone! you know me as ms. jones(and if you don’t then you desperately need this group) and i teach algebra II, advanced history, and english 

 

theodora.j: would you all please introduce yourself?

 

shadybagel: hello! i'm elijah churchill, he/him 

 

mullerfashion: Heyo I'm Hector Faucette and I go by Muller(my middle name), he/him

 

antoniooo: i am antonio churchill, he/him, pleasure to make your acquaintance(digitally at least)

 

royaltybyheart: hi y'all! i'm jo or mar hutcherson-rossi, he/her/them!

 

octaveshigher: beth hamilton, she/her

 

pokadotpoker: justin theodore robinson here! he/him

 

iwriteworldsnotbooks: I'm Kim Stephens! She/Her please!

 

cynicalsuccess: celeste gold(it's hilarious, i know), she/her

 

riflescopes: tor long y'all! they/them

 

recipefordisaster: paul hall(i'm not joking okay), he/him

 

parksandrec: i'm eliza parks! she/her

 

windyuphere: hello everyone! i am alice roosevelt, she/her 

 

conwizard: i am chuck lockhart, and i'm continuing the hilarious name train, he/him

 

jerryno: jerry sanders, he/him, and so am i

 

t.johnson: tracy johnson at your service, she/her

 

theodora.j: wonderful! now you may get yourselves acquainted, as i will be posting meeting schedule soon!

 

recipefordisaster: only two of us use capitalization. root them out.

 

jerryno: paul no

 

recipefordisaster: paUL YES

 

windyuphere: that's ironic 

 

shadybagel: yep

 

iwriteworldsnotbooks: Excuse me, I happen to have a valid reason for my use of capitalization.

 

mullerfashion: As do I???

 

t.johnson: yes?

 

mullerfashion: Well I'm running a business and auto-cap is helpful to look professional

 

iwriteworldsnotbooks: Same actually, I must look professional to a ton of people that I communicate with over text.

 

antoniooo: nice

 

pokadotpoker: okay @conwizard your name is amazing 

 

conwizard: no it's not please just call me henry that's my middle name 

 

pokdotpoker: got it henry!

 

riflescopes: okay who knows each other? i'm picking up a ton of relationships 

 

shadybagel: well me and @antoniooo are brothers, but he's 2 years older than me

 

antoniooo: yep!

 

cynicalsuccess: i know you @riflescopes and @parksandrec 

 

parksandrec: well duh sweetheart 

 

recipefordisaster: and my best dude ever is @jerryno(@conwizard is cool though, we know him)

 

jerryno: i am @recipefordisater’s caretaker 

 

octavehigher: well @mullerfashion @royaltybyheart and i have participated in multiple productions together 

 

windyuphere: that's cool! which?

 

octavehigher: heathers, in the heights, the election, masterpieces, when a bell rings

 

windyuphere: oh! i love wabr so much!

 

royaltybeheart: same!!! the whole idea is very amazing and the detail in the songs is frankly amazing

 

windyuphere: who did you play?

 

royaltybyheart: …

 

royaltybyheart: jordan

 

windyuphere: that's awesome! @octavehigher? @mullerfashion 

 

octavehigher: i played missus harriet 

 

windyuphere: i love her! that's so cool!

 

mullerfashion: Well I never play roles, I am usually the costume department considering my business(fashion)

 

windyuphere: that's very interesting(ugh i know i'm being repetitive but i don't know how to respond to that any other way, it is very interesting and i wish to express my appreciation)

 

octavehigher: no problemo 

 

recipefordisaster: omg masterpieces is the best

 

pokadotpoker: yeah! 

 

rifelscopes: tru

 

recipefordisaster: what's your favorite song?

 

riflescopes: running to the sun!!!

 

pokadotpoker: class you up

 

recipefordisaster: cool! guess mine!

 

jerryno: (it's featherman enters)

 

jerryno: and i agree tor, running to the sun is amazing, i aspire to belt that well

 

recipefordisaster: j e r r y

 

jerryno: yeah?

 

recipefordisaster: you're s u p p o s e d to let them g u e s s 

 

jerryno: but you do this everyday 

 

parksnrec: i ship it

 

cynicalsuccess: perry

 

antoniooo: jaul

 

shadybagel: but they've got to get together first

 

jerryno: w h a t

 

recipefordisaster: they ship us

 

jerryno: sorry, i'm happily committed to my boyfriend(not paul)

 

parksnrec: nuuu

 

conwizard: i'm that boyfriend ;)

 

antoniooo: jenry 

 

cynicalsuccess: otp

 

shadybagel: a ship above all ships

 

antoniooo: what about elishiya

 

shadybagel: s h u s h

 

pokadotpoker: and who is shiya?

 

antoniooo: *are*

 

shadybagel: s  h u t y o     p h o n e o f  f

 

mullerfashion: Sorry for being forward, but are you poly?

 

shadybagel: y e ah…

 

mullerfashion: Same dude!

 

royaltybyheart: ^^^

 

shadybagel: !!! 

 

shadybagel: really???

 

royaltybyheart: yep! 

 

shadybagel: that's a relief 

 

pokadotpoker: now that that's over, who are shi and ya?

 

antoniooo: his crushes, takashi and kyoya

 

shadybagel: i'm stealing your phone

 

antoniooo: how? you're in japan

 

shadybagel: i cAN AND I WILL

 

pokadotpoker: now that's shady™

 

recipefordisaster: can we go back to masTERPIECES

 

riflescopes: YE

 

jerryno: GIVE ME BELTING CLASSES

 

royaltybyheart: SURE

 

jerryno: COOL

 

pokadotpoker: i’m gonna

 

riflescopes: class you up

 

recipefordisaster: class you up

 

jerryno: gonna

 

royaltybyheart: class you up

 

mullerfashion: class you up

 

octavehigher: gonna

 

riflescopes: class you up

 

mullerfashion: class you up

 

royaltybyheart: gonna

 

pokadotpoker: class 

 

royaltybyheart: you

 

pokadotoker: up!

 

pokadotpoker: my darling 

 

riflescopes: you are in luck

 

pokadotpoker: cause we’re gonna

 

mullerfashion: Class you up

 

pokadotpoker: omg i love y'all 

 

pokadotpoker: i’m crying that was great

 

royaltybyheart: omg same

 

jerryno: omg

 

octavehigher: oh my

 

riflescopes: oh

 

shadybagel: I AM BACK FROM STEALING TONI’S PHONE

 

jerryno: did it work????

 

antoniooo: yep! it worked

 

riflescopes: ?????????

 

riflescopes: hOW??

 

shadybagel: MAGIC

 

shadybagel: jk, toni just didn’t know i was back in england

 

antoniooo: and i ammm

 

antoniooo: {backwithmyblood.png}

 

shadybagel: okay do i’m giving the phone back now

 

shadybagel: *so

 

shadybagel: he’s making faces

 

jerryno: o o f

 

jerryno: i wish y’all luck but i’m going to eat now

 

octaveshigher: byeeee

 

antoniooo: i love my phone thank you bro for keeping apart this relationship 

 

shadybagel: no problem bro 

 

riflescopes: ‘bro’

 

shadybagel: are we gonna have a problem?

 

parksnrec: you got a bone to pick?

 

parksnrec: you’ve come so far why now are you pulling on my dick

 

parksnrec: i’d normally slap your face off

 

parksnrec: and everyone here could watch 

 

parksnrec: but i’m feeling nice here’s some advice

 

parksnrec: listen up bIOtCh

 

shadybagel: *aggressive hip sway*

 

parksnrec: *aggressive hip sway*

 

riflescopes: screeching in the air

 

riflescopes: get your musicals awaaaaay

 

shadybagel: I LIKE

 

parksnrec: lookin’ hot buyin’ stuff they cannot

 

riflescopes: s c r e e c h

 

shadybagel: I LIKE

 

parksnrec: okee let’s stop 

 

parksnrec: for tor

 

shadybagel: for tor

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**bloopers:**

 

parksnrec: for tot

 

riflescopes: bitch

 

——————

 

antoniooo: i love my phone thank you bro for keeping apart this relationship 

 

shadybagel: no problem bro 

 

riflescopes: no homo bro 

 

antoniooo: wE ARE BROTHERS

 

riflescopes: e x ac t ly

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
